The Backyardigans
Transcript *All: High Tea! *Pablo: Vroom, Vroom, Vroom, Vroom, Vroom, Vroom!, Urrr! *Tyrone: Woah! *All: (Laughing) *Pablo: Hi Wonder Pets, It's Me Pablo! *Tyrone: And Me Tyrone! *Ming-Ming: Nice to Meet You Guys! *Pablo: Nice to See You Guys Too! *I'm a Race Car Driver and I'm Going to Drive in The World's Fastest Race! *Linny, Tuck and Ming Ming: Oooh! *Pablo: Hey Tyrone, Ready to Race? *Tyrone: Well Actually No! *All: Huh? *Tyrone: You See, I'm a Mountain Climber, and I'm Gonna Climb to the World's Tallest Deep! *Pablo: Oh! *Tuck: Are You Sure? *Tyrone: Yep! *Ming-Ming: Race Car Driving is Really Exciting! *Tyrone: Well Mountain Climbing is Exciting! *Linny: Yeah, But Race Car Driving is Exciting and Fast! *Tyrone: Mountain Climbing is Exciting and, and, Thrilling! *Uniqua: Hi You Guys! *All: Uniqua! *Pablo: Want to Drive Race Cars? *Tyrone: Want to Go Mountain Climbing? *Tuck: Want to Save Animals? *Uniqua: Knock Knock! *All: Huh? *Uniqua: Knock Knock! *Linny: What? *Uniqua: Say Who's There! *Pablo: Okay, Who's There? *Uniqua: Tank! *All: Tank Who? *Uniqua: Your Welcome! Ta-Da! *(Laughing) *Uniqua: It's a Joke, a Knock Knock Joke! *Tyrone: Oh, I Get It! *Tuck: Tank who!, Your Welcome! *Pablo: (Laughs) Very Funny! *All: (Laughing) *Pablo: Okay Uniqua, But Don't You Wanna Drive Race Cars? *Tyrone: No, You Wanna Go Mountain Climbing Don't You? *Uniqua: Actually, I Don't Wanna Race Cars or Climb Mountains, Because I'm a Stand-Up Comic! *I Wanna Make People Laugh! *Tuck: But Race Car Driving is Exciting and Fast! *Tyrone: And Mountain Climbing is Exciting and Thrilling! *Uniqua: Well, Being a Stand-Up Comic is Exciting and Funny! *Pablo: Race Car Driving Definitely *Tyrone: Mountain Climbing All the Way! *Uniqua: It's All About Being Funny! *Ming-Ming: Race Car Driving! *Tyrone: Mountain Climbing's Better! *Uniqua: Definitely Stand-Up Comic! *Tasha: (Humming) *Uniqua: I Know What, Let's Let Tasha Decide! *Pablo: Okay, Whatever She Wants to Do. *Tyrone: We All Do! *Uniqua: Deal? *All: Deal! *Uniqua: Hi Tasha! *Tyrone: Hey Tasha! *Pablo: Hey Tasha! *The Wonder Pets: Hi Tasha! *Tasha: Good Afternoon, how Lovely to See You and The Wonder Pets! *Pablo: Hey Tasha, Don't You Want to Do Something Exciting and Fast? *Tyrone: Or Maybe Something Exciting and Thrilling? *Uniqua: Or Something Exciting or Funny? *Ming-Ming: Your Choice! *Tyrone: Whatever You Want! *Uniqua: No Pressure! *Tasha: Well, Dear Friends, Since It's My Choice, I Think That We... *Pablo and Tyrone: Yeah? *Tasha: Should Have a Tea Party! *All: A Tea Party! *Tasha: Yes, a Tea Party!, Where We Sip Tea, and Lift our Pinkies and Say Pip Pip Cheerio! *Tyrone: Pip, Pip, Cheerio? *Pablo: Oh Man! *Uniqua: That Dosen't Sound Very Exciting! *Linny: Uniqua's Right! *Tasha: On the Contrary!, It Can Be Extremely Exciting to Make the Perfect Cup of Tea! *Tasha: You and Me, We'll Have the Perfect Cup of Tea! *It Will Be So Divine and the Sipping Will Be Fine!, We'll Stick Your Pinkies Out, *That's What Tea Time's All About, So Come and Join Me Pip Pip Cheerio! *Pablo: It Sounds Rather Boring, I'd Rather Go Soaring *Tyrone: Or Racing a Speed Boat Out on the Open Sea *Uniqua: That Sounds More Like My Cup of Tea! *Tasha: Come On You Guys, Bet You'll Like it if You Try, We'll Have a Tea Time Quest, *'Til We Find the Very Best Search out the Finest Tea Anywhere on Land Or Sea! *So Lift Your Pinkie, Pip Pip Cheerio! *Tuck: Alright, Let's Just Get Over it! *Tyrone: Bring On the Tea Party! *Pablo: We're Ready! *Tasha: Oh Goody!, But There's Just One Teensy Little Thing *Ming-Ming: Yeah? *Tasha: To Have a Perfect Tea Party, You Must Have the Perfect Cup of Tea *Uniqua: Yeah? *Tasha: And to Have the Perfect Cup of Tea, You Must Find the Perfect Tea Leaves! *Tyrone: Yeah? *Tasha: And There's Only One Place Where Perfect Tea Leaves Grow! *The Jungles of Borneo! *All: The Jungles of Borneo? *Tasha: Where There are Lots and Lots of Trees! *Linny: and Vines! *Tyrone: And Hopefully Tea Leaves! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:Episodes